


The journey in the underground

by Mysterious_jester_404



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and asriel didn't die, Dont know how it'll turn out, Gaster is remembered, Gaster still dead though, Multi, My personal AU, Some differences some similarities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_jester_404/pseuds/Mysterious_jester_404
Summary: Frisk fell through an opening in Mt. Ebott and now must journey through the underground. Through thier journey they will meet unexpected friends and allies





	1. The ruins part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls down a hole and begins thier journey in the underground

A little mistake and a whack of fate can lead to many things. For instance take frisk journey from a trip to a Mountain to a adventure down a pit. 

Yeah it was not a good day for them, but at least they landed onto a patch of soft, golden flowers. They stood up and saw the endless cave tunnel before them, the darkness figuratively screaming at them. They looked up and saw the bright and small hole they fell through.

Deciding to not fall down the same hole they came from again, they ventured into the dark cave tunnel. Eventually they came across an old ruined entrance, but it had no door and the darkness was even darker.

Braving the nightmare fuel entrance they dashed into it. They then stumbled upon an old yet well tended golden flower. Strange thing is the flower had a face and a condescending smirk.

"Hello fallen child, my name is flowey, flowey the flower. You're new here huh? Well don't worry, your old buddy will teach you." Flowey made the room go even darker and all the color that they could see turned white. 

They also saw the big red heart they had on their chest. "See that, that's your soul, a culmination of your physical being." The flower chuckled. "It starts off really weak, but you can get more powerful through LV." frisk's face was confused. "What's LV you ask? Why love of course, you want love don't you? Here I'll share some with loving pellets." Six white seed pellets sprung out of the flower. They zoomed towards the confused frisk and when they hit it caused frisk tremendous pain similar to getting shot with a gun. The flowers face contorted into pure evil. "You're so naive and idiotic. In this world it's **KILL OR BE KILLED!"**  Flower gave a huge demonic laugh as a circle of the pellets homed in closer to frisk. Just when the end was near, a couple of bones sprung from the ground to block the deadly seeds. "The He-" Flowey also got hit by a homing bone from behind and making them fly off the ground.

A short skeleton just barely above frisk's height and wearing a blue hoodie walked into the small light. "Heh guess they were a real thorn in your side. Names sans, sans the skeleton." The Skelton reach out for a handshake. Frisk grabbbed it and jumped when they heard a dog's bark which starteled frisk. "Heh dog buzzer works every time. Follow me kid these ruins are dangerous for someone so little."

Frisk was confused, but felt strangely determined.

***Knowing that your safe for now gives you...determination.**

They followed the skeleton into another ruined entrance where a door was locked. In the middle of the room were five pressure pads. "Kid this is a dangerous place where a lot of deadly puzzles kill wanderers. I guess this place is so bad it's 'Ruined' hehe." Sans stepped on two of the pads and the door opens up in a flash. 

Sans and frisk passed through the door into a purple training room like area. "Listen kid, I know that flower tried to kill you, but that doesn't mean all monsters are bad. So practice talking to the dummy, more then you talk to me if it's possible."

Frisk didn't like that rude joke. "Sans that one was not funny." Frisk mumbled.

"So you can speak, well practice talking to this dummy." A fight starts and frisk didn't know what to do. "Confused kid? Alright I'll help you. Unlike with humans, when monsters fight they do the white and black area your seeing. That means a monster is confronting you, most likey in a territorial or panicked state. The fight option means you attack a monster and deal damage to them and possibly kill them, and I'm not joking when I say monsters will kill you if you do that. The act button has a check and or friendly/passive aggressive conversations. Checking allows you to check a monster 'stats' with Atk means aggression to kill and def means Defiance or the will not to die. The item button views your items. But the most important thing to us monsters is the 'mercy' button, with it you can flee or spare which means a monster will not to kill you anymore and end the fight if the two parties are willing to stop." Sans looked sweaty after saying that monologue. 

Frisk looked at the options that are now visible to them. They pressed act and it showed the check and a talk option. 

***check....Training dummy 0atk, 0def. They don't really feel like doing stuff.**

Frisk then pressed talk and suddenly said. "Hey how's it going?"

***the dummy didn't understand you, but sans is proud.**

***You win, 0exp, 0gold**

The room regains its ugly purple color as sans patted frisk on the back. "Great job kid guess I don't have to call you a 'Dummy'." Sans walked out of the room with frisk following. "These ruins hold a lot of stories and tales, when we get to my house I'll tell you some." Sans started to walk faster and frisk soon lost him.

Then in front of them was a large frog and the familier fight colors returned.

***Frogget hops in.**

**"Ribbit."** the frog lunged at frisk who dodged. Frisk checked the Frogget.

***atk 2 def 1. It's favorite things are flys and hopping on a swampy beach.**

The frog jumps again, but frisk got the hang of the fight already. 

***Complement.**

"Hello frogget you have great jumping ability."

***The frogget didn't understand you, but blushed anyway.**

The frog didn't attack and frisk pressed the spare option.

The ruin colors returned and frogget, put some gold coins in front of Frisk. "I'm terrible sorry human, I thought you were evil like our monarchs said. They clearly had no idea what they were talking about, you're really sweet instead of a sour evil." The frogget hopped away.

***You won 0exp, 3gold.**

Sans appeard from behind them. "Hey kid, nice way you handle Frogget. Well just wanted to be sure you Wart the evil creature most of us thought." Sans laughed at his joke. "Well, I'll see you at my house." And just like that he was gone.

Frisk was a bit annoyed that sans just pops in and out, but they guessed that was his personal charm. They continued to walk and another fight emerged. They looked around and saw a very timid moth creature.

***Whimsum meekly approaches.**

Nothing happened as Whimsum was too cowardly to make a move.

***check**

***Whimsum- 0atk, 2def. This monster is the key under a doormat and the baby elephant fighting a mouse.**

Frisk felt bad for the timid whimsum so she decided to do the good thing.

***Console**

"He-"

***Before you utter your first word whimsum flees**

***You won 0exp, 0gold**

Well that was weird For them so they trudged on, not noticing whimsum behind a column.

"Dang, still a coward compare to my brother. Next time human I will confront you and impress my bro." Whimsum promised to itself.

Frisk wanders through the ruins meeting monsters and other creatures. They felt close to sans house when they noticed a bunch of leaves and a note on said leaves. They read the note, which was scribbled in a rush.

**'Hey, um, don't touch my thinking spot. If you don't then the (possibly) famous napsta(bot, ton, or blook) will shed his music on you. -from napstablook'**

Frisk just steps over the leaves and found a sign that said. **'Spider bake sale, proceeds go to us -real spiders.'**

Frisk looked into thier inventory and saw 13 gold from the past monsters. Inside the bake sale was really depressing, spiders looked dead or worked to death for some unknown cause. They saw the only two items in stock.

***Spider cider 7 gold, spider doughnut 10 gold**

Frisk payed for the doughnut as a sad looking spider gave them a small sized doughnut.

The scene was really full of heartbreak even if they did have a sensible fear of poisonous spiders. Outside the bakery frisk saw Loox a medium sized cyclops monster. 

"Um, Loox do you know what happened to those spiders?"

The one eyed monster gave frisk a stone face look. "Fate picked on them, threw them out in here when the outside got to cold. They're raising enough money to get to a warmer place beyond the snow. I heard a really tuff spider monster helps them, but how, I don't know. Just please don't pick on them too." Loox wanders away from a heartbreak frisk. Thier was truly nothing they could do with only 3 gold. All those spider in suffering because of a wrong hand in life.

They stood fast still and focused. ***Knowing one day those spider will be free give you...determination**

They continued onwards completing some puzzles when whimsum arrives again. Whimsum started another fight.

***whimsum bravely flew in your way**

"I will not back down again." Whimsum summons a swarm of bugs which frisk got hurt once. This is the first time Frisk saw thier hp which was down by three points.

***check**

***Whimsum- 3atk, 5def. Seems this monster is ticked off.**

"Fight me!" More bugs though in a complex pattern causing frisk to take more damage.

***consul**

"You don't need to fight, let's talk it out."

***Whimsum wasn't feeling it**

"No, I will NOT surrender."

more bugs in the formation of a circle and was closing in. Luckily Frisk duck under the bugs.

***consul**

"Please can you tell me what's wrong?"

***Whimsum was starting to break**

"I.."

another attack and Frisk was at half health.

***Consul**

"I can help you."

***Whimsum breaks by your words**

Whimsum sniffs and starts to cry. "Why, why can't I be brave like my brother." Whimsum doesn't attack.

***hug**

***You hug whimsum and they cry in your arms**

"WAHHH! I'm a coward, why can't I be strong!"

Frisk pets the broken bug. "Your not a coward whimsum. You came after me twice despite the fear, if anything your the bravest and strongest bug I know." Whimsum seams to be better.

"Really human?" Frisk nods and whimsum seams happy. "Thanks."

***spare**

***you won 0exp, 3gold**

Whimsum hands Frisk a small pouch. "Here it's not much, but it's the least I can do."

Frisk saw Whimsum fly away and then walk through the ruins once more. They saw a rather big tree with a house built into the wall behind it. Sans was leaning on the side of the said tree.

"Oh hey kid how's my little 'bud'dy doing. Hehe sorry I had to, anyway welcome to my house. It's the one behind me if you can't tell. Come inside and I'll show you a surprise."

He walked into his house with frisk reluctant to follow, but did anyway. Inside was a messsy, but well kept home full of flowers that have long since been dead.

They heard sans humming along with the sound of sizzles, was sans cooking? They followed the sounds to find sans cooking in a small kitchen of what appears to be hot dogs along with spaghetti. 

"Sup kid would you like spaghetti and my famous hot doge. Another surprise is that I left a bedroom for you. I bet you would find it-"

"Sans please." Frisk muttered as they knew a pun was coming.

"int'rest'ing. Hehehe, sorry whenever a joke pops in I just have to. Anyway food will be done shortly so you may look in your room if you want." Sans snapped his head as if he forgotten something. "Hold on. Here you go." He used some levitation magic to hover a very old phone. "Sorry if it's an old model, all the others are gone." Sans looked a bit sad at the last part. "I never did find them again."

Frisk grabbed the phone and decided to leave and go into the other side of the house. There was only two doors, one label 'sans new room don't come in' and the other blank or the name is scratched off fiercely. Frisk opened the blank one to see a kids room with two beds, a closet, toy box, and a couple of drawing. one of the drawings is sans and a human child with glasses, Sans looks happy. They opened the toy box to find a toy gun, toy knife, a leftover music box, an easy bake, an old notebook ruined beyond repair, and a fighter bandana. Frisk felt a bit mirth at the sight so they ignored the toys. Inside the closet was old clothes and a yellow striped green sweater. Frisk also ignored that and decided to take a nap. 

Little did they know that when they wake up a adventure bigger then life awaits them.

 


	2. Ruins Pt 2 and the beginning of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants to explore the underground, but sans isn't sure if they'll be safe

Frisk woke up to the beautiful smell of freshly cooked food. They turned thier head and saw a plate of hot dogs and spaghetti still steaming from being cooked. A note was placed by the food in a lazy, yet delicate manner.

_"Hey kid dinner was ready, but you were napping so I placed it next to your bed. Also it's very warm, you could even say it's like a very 'hot dog' hehehe."_

Frisk will never understand Sans humor so they placed it in thier inventory. They exited their room and saw Sans sitting on a recliner near the kitchen, reading a college level physics book. 

Sans noticed them. "Heya kid, so since you'll be here for possibly a long time; I decided to get some studying into you. I mean it's not 'physically' possible to not cram that much knowledge into a human's Brain. So would you like some studying done now?"

Frisk nodded to sans enjoyment. "Alright, did you know before us monsters got locked down here, time travel could be possible? A human known as Einstein says that the only way to possibly do that is to go faster then light." Sans saw frisk's look of concentration. "Heh, well us monsters, well me and my bro anyway, have a theory that it can be done by determination. Of course we wouldn't know since our timeline would be either the same just without the traveler, or totally erased." Sans smiled a bit. "Well that's enough studying, you remind me of a kid who loved to learn as much as I do." Sans frowned slightly. "I would like to see them again if I could, like others before you."

Frisk felt sad for sans' delema just like the spiders. "Why can't you?" They asked with a sorrowful tone.

Sans felt stunned by that question. "Wow, uh, jeez kid. You see I really don't like the rest of the underground, unlike my bro he's really cool."

Frisk decided to let him dodge the question. "What were they like? Your brother?"

Sans put a finger bone of his chin. "Well before I came here into these ruins, my bro loved puzzles and making rather questionable spaghetti. He also hated a lot of my jokes like it was a phobia. I remembered that he was trying to get into the guard. Still don't know if he did get in, anyway let's continue studying."

Hours went by as Sans taught Frisk complex and simple things. However even the dead needed to sleep now and then. Sans gave a huge yawn and closed his book. "Well kid I guess that's all for today, why don't we go to bed."

Frisk wanted to ask something and did. "When can I go home?"

The Skeleton grimaced. "Buddy this is your home now."

Frisk was confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

Sans sighed. "Humans placed a barrier all around the mountain. It takes the power of seven human souls to break it. Technically one of our monarchs is a human, but thier thier brother won't allow them to die for monsters." 

Frisk tilted their head. "Monarchs?"

Sans really didn't want to talk about it. "Well, all I'll say is that monarch Chara hates humans as much as themselves."

Frisk felt a strange sense of determination. "Can I convince them?"

Sans laughed. "That was a good joke, no they are rather fickle, monarch Chara. Trust me they would rather impale you then even talk to you. Although king asriel is doing a good job calming and mellowing them."

Frisk jumped in front of sans. "I need to go." Frisk stared at Sans with confidence of a lion

Sans looked at them then gave a sad sigh. "Just like the rest. They all thought they could get there and convince, but none of them make it. Are you sure?"

Frisk nodded fiercely. "Yes I can do it!"

Sans then walked down the locked entryway to the basement. "Then follow me, the exit is this way." He unlocked the entryway and they went down a grey staircase to the basement.

Through dark and dingy hallways of the basement the only sound Frisk heard was the steps they made. Sans stopped in front of a stone door with a large and mostly rusted keyhole. He turned to see frisk determined face. 

"So kid, one favor before you go. If you survive, please come back and tell me about my bro and the others." Sans unlocked the door and with a heavy grinding noise it slide open.

Frisk gave sans a gentle hug and he kindly gave it back. Frisk then walked through the door and found themselves inside a dark room similar to when they found flowey. Imagine thier surprise when said flowey was staring at them.

"So you think your above killing. Well let me tell you that it won't stay that way for long. Imagine if one monster throws you into a deadly corner. will you kill them or will you give up? HeheheehehehahahahahHAHAHAHA! And when you do I'll take over, see you later idiot child." The flower then sunk below the earth.

Frisk ran to the last exit of the ruins and found themselves overwhelmed from a blasting cold. They were in a frozen forest were snow and ice found it's place everywhere. They started to walk despite the deathly chill and it was going fine. The sound of a branch snapping caught thier attention, they now felt scared from the awareness of Flowey's words. They continued to walk until they saw a very inefficient gate.

The sound of snow heavily crunching under heavy boots made them stop. The sound was just right behind them and they were on the verge from screaming in terror. 

"Human, shake my hand. Don't you want to greet a new friend?" They turned around and due to snow they only saw a red glove. They shake it and the sound of passing gas filled the air. They saw a tall Skelton about two to three times their height. The grin on the skeletons face made them calm down a bit. The skeleton had a costume resembling body armor and had a very large scarf.

"Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeh. Human you fallen for a trap called a prank. I, the great Papyrus, have come to greet you. I'm supposed to be hunting humans, but you seam like a nice human. My superior though, probably wants to kill you rather then capture you. Follow me so she doesn't do a violence." Frisk followed the screechy, optimistic skeleton until they came across a badly made station and a rock chiseled like a young human. "She's coming quick behind that rock, it will help you."

Frisk hid behind the rock and a bipedal piranha monster with heavy armor and a eyepatch came rushing in the area.

"Rookie Papyrus status report!" The fish yelled in a tomboyish voice.

Papyrus did the salute. "Lieutenant undyne! Nothing unusual besides the canine unit playing poker in the forest."

Undyne did a slight growl. "Okay, But why is there a human rock near your station?" She pointed at a rock frisk hid behind.

Papyrus shook his head. "Why it is a tricky puzzle trap I devise. When a human comes here they will think the rock is a human. Then when they are close I will jump them."

Undyne scoffed. "Fine, but if you find a human tell me." she marched off in a shivering fashion.

Frisk moved away from the rock and looked at papyrus. "What was that about?"

Papyrus shrugged. "Well, Undyne hates it here as much as hotland and humans, believe it or not. Plus our captain and monarch put her under the water after 'straying' on the job. Anyway if she saw you she probably be in no shape to fight, so act like your scared, because she loves that." Papyrus runs off after Undyne.

Frisk still cold matches onward through the freezing forest. They saw another station with dog biscuits scattered into a pile. Suddenly a dog popped out of the station.

"What was that, I saw something. I can only see moving things, like a human. If something moved I'll make sure it doesn't move again."

***doggo strikes**

The colors shifted to black as doggo's sword turned blue.

"Don't move."

Frisk obliged as the blue sword moved through them. They were really surprised from the lack of any touch. 

***Check**

**Doggo- atk 3 def 3. Likes to smoke dog biscuits.**

"What no movements!" Doggo swinged the blue sword again while frisk remained still.

***pet**

***You pet doggo, he is pleasantly surprised**

"What, who, where, how!? Bark, bark!" Doggo was confused.

***spare**

***you win 0exp, 0gold**

Doggo was super confused by frisks actions. "I've been pet by the air, I need a treat." Doggo retreats into his station.

Frisk walks deeper into the forest making a snowdrake hopeful, ice cap humble, and a snowman happy. 

They met papyrus again who was talking to undyne. "Well Undyne what's my route."

Undyne thought about it. "Just take your normal route, maybe." She saw frisk. "Papyrus?"

"Yes Undyne?"

She started to growl. "Is that a human?" Of course with the snow and slight fog is would be hard to see frisk.

"Yes," Papyrus bluntly said.

Undyne looked at Frisk and yelled. "Nayyhhhhhh!" She pointed at frisk. "Human, I am lieutenant Undyne and with monsters hopes and dreams we will see the light. I will be thier spear and thier hero by taking the last human soul. Follow me human and you will die from my will! Fhufhufhfu!" She then marches off.

Papyrus laughs a bit. "Yep that's Undyne. Don't worry human, once she knows you she'll be very nice. In fact she is actually very caring, she just doesn't like the predicament she's in." Before Frisk could ask, Papyrus ran off after Undyne.

Frisk was confused, but walked through the cold. They found a very loose pile of snow and decided to move it around. It showed a map of the area and a switch somewhere. Before they went to find the switch a dog with a sword and shield approached.

The discoloration once again made itself known. The dog jumped after them, but frisk ducked.

***check**

***Lesser dog- 3atk 3def, it looks like he wants to be pet.**

Lesser dog used his sword and cut frisk health a tad.

***Pet**

***The dog is now excited and happy**

The dog barks and licked frisks face.

***Spare**

***You won gain 0exp and 2gold**

The dog licks frisks face some more before running off. Frisk eventually found the switch, flicked it, and then heard the sound of metal lowering.

Frisk found spike holes where the sound originated and passed it by. They found Undyne again who looked at frisk with insane glee. 

"Human! Prepare to meet your end! My sentry developed some traps to kill you." She throws as spear and it collided with an invisible object. "Meet the invisible electricity maze! Papyrus come here!"

Papyrus came out of the bushwork. "Yes Undyne!"

Undyne looked pointed to the maze. "Tell them how it works because I have no idea!"

Papyrus did a pose. "This maze emits a low electric buzz, but thanks to the snow it's highly conductive! One touch of these walls will kill a monster or even a human, But before you enter, you must be hungry from traveling." Papyrus marches in the mazes true path from exit to entrance. He then gave frisk a warm sandwich. "Here this was my lunch, but you can't do a puzzle on an empty stomach, that would be rude of a great rookie!" Papyrus gave a little wink and walk back through the maze.

Frisk saw Papyrus footprints in the snow and silently thanked the skeleton. Frisk walked through the same way and made it through safely.

Undyne was flabbergasted. "What-how?! Are you psychic!?" Frisk shook their head. "Wow, you were really lucky." Undyne then regained thier posture. "However a hero never gives up! I will kill you another time, fhufhufhu!" Undyne marched off.

Papyrus sighed. "So human what do you think?"

Frisk smiled. "It would have killed me, thanks Papyrus."

Papyrus looked oblivious. "Whatever do you mean?" Papyrus saw thier shivering form. "Oh you're freezing, here a scarf from the great Papyrus." Papyrus took of thier scarf and gave it to frisk. He ran off before Frisk could thank him.

They gripped the scarf tightly.

***Knowing That papyrus cares for you, it fills** **you with...determination.**

They walked through the snow and met two more dog monsters who loved each other. Convincing the dogs to not kill them was very hard. Then the met undyne again who was scribbling fast before throwing the paper.

"Human! You walked so fast that I only made this paper puzzle as a death trap. So I figured I make you solve it before I decide to skewer you." 

Frisk picked it up and it was called junior jumble. They crossed out the words as fast as they can even the jumbled made up word undyne made. They threw it back to the fish who looks at it.

"Dam it! Ugh, well I have...two! Two more traps as well as dozens of roadblocks papyrus made! Fhufhufhu!" Undyne coughs. "God why's it so cold!" Frisk threw Undyne the scarf, since undyne was a cold blooded fish, and it's the right thing to do. "What, human?" Undyne looks confused. "Well, erm, I'll kill you later." She takes the scarf and runs away.

Frisk then walked a marathon to where Undyne ran off. They find her with Papyrus, working with a complex machine. Undyne sees frisk and laughs. "Human I knew you would walk after me, so I set a trap designed!" Undyne blushes. "By a very sweet nerd." She shakes her head and points at the human. "This puzzle I actually know how to do!" Undyne then explains the puzzle rules. "There now I'll flip the switch!"

The snow opened up in front of frisk showing a grey tiles. The tiles then sporadically changes colors until it stops. The colors made a very easy path for Frisk to ever take, straight forward.

Papyrus and undyne looked at the puzzle. "....." undyne was silent Then walked away completely embarrassed.

Frisk crossed the path and papyrus was also silent. "Huh, considered technology screwed. Anyway, undyne has my scarf, did you give it to her?" Frisk nodded. "You are indeed a very kind human, she wouldn't have accepted my scarf saying 'I'm totally find papyrus, don't worry'." Papyrus looks off into the cave ceiling. "She's not, the cold is not meant for a monster like her. So listen human, when she fights you don't hurt her. She's had enough torture just living here." Frisk nodded and went forward.

Hopefully Frisk can help undyne, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secound chapter done!!! Well not sure how the editing went, probably terrible due to use of an iPad and a mostly broken computer. Huge shout out to Dragonsrule18 for being the first comment on my first multi chapter story here on archive


	3. Snowdin and undyne fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tours snowdin and fights undyne

The snowy forest seams more infinitely longer the more frisk stays there. Just now they encountered greater dog and barely made it out alive. Now they're at a painted bridge with Undyne and Papyrus on the other side.

Undyne looked rather crazed with her ponytail all ruffled. "HUMAN! This is the last trap so papyrus and I went all out." A series of inescapable deathtraps hunged by ropes all pointed at frisk. "Fhufhufhufhu! Papyrus launched them on my signal!"

Silence reign for a minute with Undyne getting more disheveled and depressed. papyrus seams worried at undyne's distress. "Undyne what's the matter?"

"....No, no. This is all wrong. It's so barbaric and unheroic, papyrus raise them up." The traps raised up. Undyne seams almost defeated until she regained confidence. "No! This was a victory for a hero! Human, I will fight you later!" Undyne runs off in the other direction.

Papyrus looks a bit miffed. "Well you're almost going to fight Undyne. Well if I know her she won't fight you, maybe."

Frisk walked towards where undyne went and found a whole town called, Snowdin. They pinched the bridge of thier nose from the horrrible pun, but chuckled anyway.

They found a shop and enter then saw a female bunny working the counter. "Hey how's it going? What would you like?" The bunny said in a country accent.

Frisk looked in thier wallet, 15 gold just enough for a cinnamon bunny. "A cinnamon bunny." Frisk place the gold on the counter as the Bunney began cooking.

The bunny then started a conversation. "I haven't seen someone like you around, are you from the capital?" Frisk shook thier head. "Well then I hope you aren't traveling to the ruins, the door has been locked for a long time."

Frisk nodded. "So do you know anything about Undyne and Papyrus?"

The bunney thought for a minute. "Well the skeleton has been around for awhile, usually near the ruins entrance. Undyne though, well she back talked to one of our monarch and is living here until she makes it up. Gotta tell you though, she's as tough as the captain if she puts her heart at it." Frisk heard a ding from the back. "Op, the bun's done, hold on a sec." the bunney then gave frisk the treat. "Anything else." Frisk shook their head. "Well then, goodbye, have a nice stay at Snowdin."

Frisk exited while munching on the delicious bunny treat. They walked and found a bar and breakfast named Grillby's and a misspelled library. Then they came across a ginormous two story house with two mail boxes, one named papyrus which was empty, then the other named ~~Sans~~ ~~~~Undyne which was full of friend letters and some bills to be sent back. The scratch out named was hard to make out.

Frisk passed the house as fog came and it grew thicker and thicker. The only thing they can see is Undyne's shadowy figure.

"Human...I want to tell you some things I've learned. One you are a dweeb that cares too much, two you never hurt any monsters, and three I've learned that not all humans are evil. Maybe one day we could be friends, Wait what am I saying, you're the enemy! I can't be friends with you! Human, monsters are counting on me to take your soul so, engarde!"

The discoloration showed undyne looking slightly irritated. She summoned a spear and waved it, turning frisks soul green with a spear placed right in front of them.

"As long as your green you can't escape, unless you face danger head on." Then the real begins.

***Undyne stands her ground**

Frisk looked at undyne with unrivaled determination.

***Check**

***Undyne- 10atk, 7def. A hopeful hero who wants to save all monster kind.**

"I hope your ready human!" Undyne launches multiple spears with Papyrus' scarf flapping in the wind and frisk only blocked a few making their HP plummet. "Human I gave you a spear for a reason so use it!"

***Talk**

"Undyne I don't want to fight!" Frisk pleaded with the fish.

***Undyne wasn't feeling it**

"Punk I have to fight you for every monsters hopes and dreams!" More spears and frisk was now at one HP.

***Items**

***Hot doge- HP fully restored and you feel yappy.**

"I will fight for the monster cause!" More spears, but frisk blocked everyone.

***Talk**

"Please Undyne I really don't want to fight you!" Frisk pleaded once again

***Undyne wavers a bit, Atk down**

"Shut up punk!" More spears though more slower, frisk blocked them all.

***Undyne is getting out of breath**

***Talk**

"Can we be friends instead of enemies?"

***Undyne stops for a moment then continues, Atk down**

"Shut, **UP!"**  More spears and they were even faster then the first ones. "I will never stop fighting a human, humans who put us here in the first place!"

***Spare**

Undyne yells. **"I will NEVER spare you! Someone who,**  Never...hurt anyone." more spears though they were slow as a snail.

***Spare**

***Undyne stops completely**

"Dam it. Why does this have to be so hard!! You were nice to everyone despite being a human." She punches the ground hard. "Nice to papyrus, nice to me, nice to everyone!" Undyne drops her spear. "God damn it. I can't hurt someone who is this nice."

***Undyne is confused**

***Spare**

The color returns and undyne looks like a wreak. "Dam, I failed everyone. Why can't I kill a simple human child. I guess I'll never be a hero the monsters want."

***Cheer**

"Undyne you were always a hero. You stopped fighting for the right reason, that's why your a hero," Frisk comforted in the most confident voice they can muster.

Undyne calmed down and stood up. "I guess, I can live with that." Undyne looked more energetic. "YEAH!!! A hero doesn't have to fight! Fhufhufhfu!" Undyne looked at frisk with a toothy smile. "Well then punk you earned my respect. I guess I should tell you how to get out of here." She pointed behind herself. "Behind me is the entrance to waterfall, where I use to live. If you go far for a long time you find hotland and then the capital." Undyne looked grim a bit. "The exit is in the castle, where monarch undyne and king asriel are." She regained optimism. "Asriel is as brave and mean as a pansy flower, I bet if you ask him, he'll help you exited the underground!" 

Undyne still smiled. "However before you do all that, we should be BESTIES!" She was cackling. "If you want to hangout met me outside that giant house you saw, one of the few places I enjoy here!" Undyne then somersault over frisk and ran off.

***Knowing you've made one more friend gives you...Determination**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter and also edited by myself, (I'm terrible). I hope you enjoyed it so leave a comment with constructive criticism or a kudo if want.


	4. Undyne and Papyrus hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides to hang out with undyne and Papyrus after the fight. Then they meet the captain for the first time.

Frisk looked at the direction Undyne pointed at before she left for home. A deep, dark, and wet cave that sent chills down thier spine. They remembered Undyne's offer to hang out and decided to do that instead of going into Waterfall.

They went back and saw the giant and dull colored house, then knocked three times on the door. 

Undyne opened the door and swiftly pulled them into the house. Inside was just as big as it was out, a large living room and small kitchen that made out the first floor. a balcony with two door, one being perfusly locked by an iron chain made up the second floor.

Undyne looked proud while wearing a one piece swimsuit. "Fhufhufhfu! Welcome punk to me and Papyrus's base of operations!" Undyne yelled in what looked like a burst of energy.

Papyrus walked in from the kitchen. "Don't you mean our house? I don't remember the kingdom or guard owning this place." Papyrus had a thinking look on while undyne was dumbstruck. "Anyway you two continue on your hangout while I, the great Papyrus, will make spaghetti!" He charged back into the kitchen.

Undyne exited her far-off look. "Sorry for that. Wait, oh no." She looked horrified. "He's been cooking a lot, but it doesn't taste good. I blame myself for cooking lessons." She then stared back at frisk the look of excitement reemerged. "So punk what would you like to do! Wrestle or watch a tv channel a friend told me about?"

Knowing thier back could be broken the choice was obvious. "Tv, also how do you get signal here?"

Undyne looked like a child when thier told to ask how a black hole works. "I don't know! But Alphys says it's awesome as well as the show!" 

They nodded to that response and sat on a couch as a soft jingle of the couch resonated. "Dang it Papyrus! Don't you remember to get a wallet for your gold!" Undyne said at the Silence that followed. "Whatever, more gold for me then." She turned on the tv which read.

**"MTT and NTTM channel will be on very soon. Sorry for the inconvenience."**

Undyne huffed at the tv. "Dang, guess the tin cans are busy." She then looked evilly at Frisk's horrified eyes. "Surprise attack!" Undyne tackled Frisk and proceed to gently wrestle the weak human into submission. "Fhufhufhfu! I win punk! You really need practice." Frisk couldn't speak as their mouth as covered by the carpet floor. Undyne let them up as Papyrus entered the room. 

"Human, Undyne, spaghetti's ready. Also a little dog took off with a gift bone for me, have you seen them?" They both shook thier head. "Wowie, the dastardly dog strikes again. I will find them though, with my traps though, Nyehehe!" Papyrus then runs off the front door.

Undyne sighed. "I'll throw out his spaghetti. If it wasn't for that one person, he wouldn't be so persistent in cooking." She entered the kitchen. "Well I guess this was a good enough hangout for today. If by chance you find the captain or her assistant then run, well for the captain at least." She shivered. "I fought her and scored a few ties with her before we were both in the guard, but now I don't think I could. So be safe and don't die on me for you owe me another wrestling match!" 

Firsk nodded and exited the house and proceeded to the wet cave known as Waterfall.

Inside the cave were shimmering crystal and strange glowing flowers. Further in they saw Papyrus working a secound sentry post, but too busy reading to notice Frisk. Besides him was a lizard-like kid monster with no arms, looking super ecstatic. 

The kid looked at frisk. "Hey are you another kid? I think so as kids always like to wear striped shirts!" They looked into Snowdin's direction. "Oh have you met undyne! That would so cool if you did! She and the captain are my favorite guardsmen!" 

Frisk nodded. "Yes I've met undyne. I just had a hangout with her."

The kid's mouth made a giant gasp. "REALLY! Wow, I'm jealous of you."

Frisk nodded and decided to approach papyrus. "Hey Papyrus."

Papyrus snapped at attention. "Oh hello human! I didn't expect you to come so soon." He seams so happy.

Frisk smiled. "Well undyne decided to cancel early, why do you work two stands?"

Papyrus scratches his skull. "Well that's a very good question, well let's say I've made some friends at most of my stations and I useally don't miss meeting them." 

Frisk shrugged. "Well it's nice to see you again."

Papyrus smiled innocently. "Well see you later human. Maybe we will also have a hangout sometime." Papyrus waved at frisk as they left into the deeper part of Waterfall.

A few minutes of walking and they were met with a small, but tall field of sea grass. Along side the grass was a small wall, just low enough to see the top. They were walking through the grass when they saw a guard on top of the wall, wearing a full suit of armor, and waiting patiently for someone. They remained in the grass until undyne came into view looking a bit frantic.

The armored guard turned thier head towards undyne. "Did you capture the human lieutenant Undyne?" The voice was a melodic, light, feminine, but with a little cold and boyish tone as well.

Undyne shook thier head. "No captain they slipped out of my grasp." Undyne noticed frisk in the grass and tried to act cool. "Maybe they're not so bad-" The captain stepped forward towards Undyne causing her to stop.

"Are you saying we should stop an order by monarch Chara? That's a degree of treason Undyne, I'm sure you know. Return to your post and await my orders." The captain voice was elusive and deceptive in tone and voice.

Undyne lost her opinion in the conversation. "Yes captain." Then she marched back to snowdin with a dread filled heart.

The captain then looks at frisk with eyes locked on thier position in the grass. "Human, I know you're there. If it wasn't for the grass a friend of mine wants to protect then I would impale you. Next time I see you, you will die." The captain then disappears in the darkness.

Frisk partially traumatized left the grass and dashed further into the cave. They found a giant waterfall with ice rocks falling and sliding along the water. They dashed into the waterfall's flat streams and almost dodged all the rocks. The last rock would have nearly crushed them had they not dive into the fall's water wall. The wall was not as solid as it appears as they fell right through it and into another room.

Inside the hidden room was a wooden cross grave with an old tutu and ballet shoes next to the grave. Frisk approached the grave in solemn silence and read an etching on the wall behind the cross.

_'I'm sorry human soul of intergrity.'_

The writing was old and nearly eroded by the constant light streams of water flowing down. However; the grave and dirt was well kempt and maintained as they both looked fresh.

They left the items and grave in peace from being disturbed. They proceeded down the cave then found four lillypad flowers, an impassible moat, and a sign. The sign said to connect the four flowers to made a bridge. They tossed the flowers across the water in a row and saw the flowers boom into a beautiful pink bridge.

They then saw a muscular seahorse with arms and the horse attacks them.

***Aaron flexes his way in**

"Oh yeah!" Aaron then does a mix between flexing and punching, but it was ineffective.

***Check**

***Aaron- Atk 4, Def 5. A strong horse that knows nothing about fighting and a bad ladies man.**

"Let's flex again." Like the check says a very bad fighter as frisk dodges him again.

***Flex**

***You flex with Aaron, both of your Atk increases**

"Oh yeah! Flex those muscles!" Though his attacks are faster still no damage.

***Flex**

***You flex again, both of your Atk's are increased**

"Flex, flex, flex!" He seams to preoccupied with flexing.

***Flex**

***Aaron flexs so hard he leaves the room**

***You win 0gold, 0exp**

Frisk sighed as their muscles cramped from over flexing. They entered the next room which is another bridge puzzle. They solved it easily and when they are about to leave through a carved out exit when their phone rings. They answerd it and it was Undyne who made her presence known by yelling and laughing.

"Hey punk! Your probably wondering how I got your phone number! I asked papyrus and dr. Alphys so it was pretty quick." She was laughing then quieted down. "I have to ask, what are you wearing? Is it still that gross bandage or did you find something else?"

Frisk decided to tell the truth. "Yes I'm still wearing it."

Undyne laughs. "Great! See you soon punk!" The call ends as they entered the next room.

When they entered and surprisingly saw papyrus looking at some writing on a wall. "Hey human."

Frisk cheered up. "Hi papyrus! What are you reading?"

Papyrus looked back at frisk. "Oh, something old monsters left. Say would you like to hang out now? I can officially have my break thanks to mutilpe job stations."

Frisk nodded. "Sure, where are we going?"

Papyrus chuckled. "Follow me human, I learned these shortcuts from, an old friend." Papyrus grabbed Frisk's hand and walked with them into the darkness.

Frisk felt a sudden nausea and found themselves in a bar and breakfast. "What?" Frisk was ultimately confused.

Papyrus chuckles. "Welcome to Grillby's, human. My brother loved it here and while I don't personally like the food, he did." Papyrus walks to a bar stood while people greeted him.

"Hey Papyrus." Said Doggo not bothering to look back from a decisive poker game.

"Sup bone man." Said a rather uncharming duck.

"Papyrus weren't you here for breakfast?" Asked a clearly drunk rabbit.

Papyrus shrugged. "No your probably thinking of 'brunch'." Every patron laughed at the lame joke.

Papyrus and frisk sat on the stools while a flame monster looked at them. _"Papyrus, what would you like?"_ The elemental said in a voice of cracking and clicking fire.

Papyrus smiled. "I'll have fries, Grillby. what would you have human?"

Frisk though about it. "A burger?"

Grillby nodded. _"And drinks?"_

"I'll have milk," Stated Papyrus with vigor.

"Will a juice work?" Asked frisk.

Grillby went into the backroom as Papyrus grabbed a ketchup bottle in reminiscence. "Grillby is a nice guy, I can see why my brother comes here. Funny I avoided this place when grillby's father owned this place because I thought they were bad monsters." Papyrus looked off into space even when grillby came back with thier orders.

Papyrus absentmindedly put ketchup on the fries as frisk ate thier burger. Then they were finished as papyrus left some gold on the counter. "Hey human?" Papyrus started. "Have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Time stopped for a terrified Frisk as Papyrus looked at them. "Yeah P-Papyrus I have." They stuttered.

Papyrus smiled. "Yeah, the echoflowers in Waterfall. They repeat the last thing they hear. Lately people heard a flower having a conversation with itself. Weird, huh, I remembered Undyne was freaked out by that." Time resumed. "Well I better get to my posts before Undyne or the captain have a fit, see you later." Papyrus exited the bar while Frisk thought to themselves.

What was Flowey's deal and does Papyrus know more then what he lets on.

***The urge to pursue the answers fills you with...DETERMINATION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter is on! I edited it so it's probably a very poor quality, so I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a comment, kudo, or subscribe to this little story. I would enjoy it much if you did.


	5. Muffet's fabled sword dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk fights the captain of the guard multiple times, meets the dummy and shyren, and then the final confrontation with the captain. *Warning longest chapter

Making their way back to the hallway in Waterfall, they felt a sense of foreboding fear. They read the history of monsters as they move through the hall. The history was accurate of some sort, humans didn't use magic unless they had artifacts created from human souls. Of course those artifact makings techniques were long forbidden as a crime against humanity. 

Then Frisk read about how the war started, which was standoffish. The humans did have something to fear as monsters have proven to take souls. However; The humans were at a era of embargoed peace and a treaty made war all, but impossible.

So no-one knew who stared the war, but frisk knew from the surface that monsters were a religious abomination for humans. Here however, it's all about survival and not losing hope after a war catastrophe. In realty there were no winner and losers, only death and hate beyond what monsters or humans expect.

They made it to the end of the hall and found a small floating piece of drift wood, floating on a dead river. They stepped on it which caused the wood to drift into the river, despite being immobile.

the wood connected to a larger, more complex pier and a row of pillars just to the side. Frisk's feelings of fear multiplied as when they stepped on the pier, the captain made a sudden appearance.

The captain pulled out two Thin, curved swords and she gave a heavy glare at Frisk. Frisk and the captain had a staring contest, which the captain won. 

"Human it's time to die, please show dignity in your last breath." The captain said as they slinced the air creating a purple shockwave. Frisk dodged it with a millimeter to spare and no heart attack to gain, thankfully. "Well now, seams you know how to dodge. Here I thought you mearly talk to your opponents." They slashed again and again while Frisk ran through the complex pier.

One of the shockwaves hit frisk and they were soon covered in a purple light thread, almost like a web. two white shockwaves came two secound later towards Frisk after the thread tangled them. Frisk dodged and the thread snapped making them tumble forward away from the shockwave slashes. 

They made it to the end and found similar grasses from the entrance. "Oh no you don't, get back here." A purple shockwave zoomed by Frisk's head as the captain's footsteps approached. They made it into the grasses and dived to the ground for cover, but the captain entered the grass in a prowling mode. "I know you're in here human." The footsteps end in front of Frisk's head as a hand dives down. Frisk closes thier eyes as they thought the end was near, but nothing happened. "What?"

Frisk looked up and saw the captain carrying the lizard kid from earlier, in confusion. "H-Hi Muffet." The kid muttered softly. 

Muffet despite the cold personality let them down. "MK, didn't your parents tell you not to wonder off into Waterfall?"

MK nodded. "Maybe, sorry Muffet. I thought I could watch you take on the human!" He said excitedly.

Muffet sighed. "MK, It's too dangerous for someone like you to encounter or watch a human." Muffet then went back where she came, think Frisk escaped beyond the grass.

MK walked out with Frisk, whom was Considering thier life choices. "Wow if you were in inch close you would have been picked up instead of me." 

Frisk chuckled in fear. "Yeah, just a little bit and I would be caught."

***Thinking about how lucky you are fills you with....Determination, and fear?**

Frisk walked as MK stayed with them. "Muffet and Undyne are really cool, maybe I could be like them!" Frisk noticed MK was lost in thier admiration. "I remember when the monarchs went to my school, of course Chara was a sore butt. I bet if Undyne came over she would bodyslam all my teachers and be really cool!" 

Frisk shrugged. "Wouldn't that get her in trouble?"

Mk thought about Frisk's wise point of view. "I guess. Muffet would probably teach us peace of mind or whatever she thinks in her head."

Frisk agreed with that notion in silence as they saw a table with cheese, but the cheese was covered in crystal. They also saw a telescope with a note written in Papyrus, by Papyrus. **'Don't touch this telescope, its my brother's. -Paypyrus'**

They thought it was nice as thier phone ringed, it was Undyne. MK notice the absurdly loud ringing. "Oh, I'll go ahead, don't want to be a third wheel in your call." MK dashed ahead tripping twice while doing so.

Frisk awnserd the call. "Hello?"

Undyne's loud voice nearly busted thier eardrums. "PUNK!! I have to say!! I am VERY sorry!"

Frisk plugged thier ears, almost dropping the phone. "Sorry for what?"

"BECAUSE!! I helped the captain identify you...she did that creepy thing she does when she wants something. Mostly to me though, I don't know why."  She sounded defeated in that statement. "BUT!!" She regained it back. "Maybe, she'll be your bestie too!! I promise as a hero I will make it happen, NYAHHHH!!!" She ended the call.

Frisk was in a sort of whirlwind, they wondered if Undyne just likes to blast volume. They continued through Waterfall and met Woshua, a cousin of Moldsmal, and Aron. 

They were now in a mushroom lit trail with them pushing a mushroom to gain luminescence. At the final mushroom they entered a fight with...a cat or dog like creature.

***Temmie virbartes towards you**

"Hoi!" Temmie says in broken English.

Temmie tries to stampede over Frisk, but was too small.

***Check**

***Temmie- Atk 2 def 2. More to this monster then meets the eye**

Temmie spits confetti at Frisks which did one damage.

***Complement**

"You're a cute Temmie."

***It's super effective, Temmie is wide eyed**

"You think tem, cute!?" Temmie starts vibrating violently with a smile on their face. They then vibrate off to the distance.

***You won? 0 Exp, 0 gold.**

Weirded out, Frisk continued on thier journey in Waterfall and entered the hall of wishes.

it was just like the word hall except it details the value of the crystals above as substitute stars. They saw a dead end to the north and another telescope, but with no note from the tall skeleton. They looked through it and saw a word written in marker when view in light.

 _'Go north.'_ Frisk walked and searched around in the dead end then saw a colorful loose stone. With a tap the wall collapsed and revealed a hallway, leading to another pier.

They walked on the pier and noticed that there was no water below, only blackness of an endless abyss. They then saw Muffet looking up at them from another distant pier with gleaming and attention drawing eyes. **_"No escape this time."_**

Muffet snapped her fingers and magical spikes erupted from the ground. Frisk ran to dodge the spikes, which had a purple dot before rising, and Frisk silently wished to not die horribly. They made it to the end, a literal dead end with a dead drop. Muffet approaches from behind with her two swords. Before she got to close to the bridge it started to snap, then collapsed under Frisk's feet.

Before Frisk blacked out they saw Muffet apparently reaching out for them. 

Frisk then had a weird dream like vision. **'My child are you alright? Don't...worry..to-'**

The vision cuts out as Frisk smells something awful. They were in a dump, yet surrounded by a patch of golden flowers. Frisk saw another cross with a similar message like the last.

 _'Here lies justice who died from the fall and taught me an important lesson.'_ However something else was written. **_'Whoever took the items from this grave, I will find you and murder you and your values.'_**

Frisk gulped at the message and decided to get out of there, they passed by multiple pieces of abandoned junk and a training dummy. When they were about to leave the damp dump a shuffling noise stopped them. They turned around and saw the dummy, but with angry eyes.

The dummy teleported to exit of the dump looking extremely pissed. 

"AGGGGH! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!!!" The dummy yelled. "You think you can walk by ME! Well I've been assigned to kill any trespassers!! You are a FOOL! A FOOL!!!"

A fight started with the dummy floating around like a madman. The dummy animated other objects in the dump, mainly smaller dummies. The small dummies fired magic at frisk and while one did hit, the others hit the mad dummy.

"AGGGRH! Don't hit me with magic, IDIOTS!! Wait, forget I said magic!" The dummy yelled in stupor.

***Check**

***Mad Dummy- 20Atk ???Def. Likes to be angry, like a mad dummy.**

The dummies fired magic again which frisk again got hit only once, but the mad dummy, not so much.

 **"AGHHHH!"**  The dummy screamed in anger. "Fools, fools, FOOLS! I don't need you weak dummies, for I have robot ones!" As he yelled metal version of the dummies charged out of the trash. The robots turned into rockets and locked on, aiming at the very startled Frisk.

The rocket dummies launched and Frisk ran around trying to avoid the volatile dummies. They eventually lost track of Frisk and exploded in random directions, one location was the mad dummy.

"........." The dummy was silent, but the intense anger felt tangible. "I don't need **ANY** of you dummies! For I have a...knife!" The dummy threw a knife at frisk who dodged. "NO MATTER! You will be stuck fighting me, forever." The dummy started to laugh. "Hahahahahhaha-cough-cough!" The dummy coughed in a mad haze. Just then music notes came onto the dummy. "Ow! Ow!! You know what, screw it!" The dummy teleported and the fight ended.

Frisk was confused on where those notes came from, until a angler fish floated towards them. The fish looked shyly at them. "H-Hi, sorry about dummy. He was just mad that he isn't a corporeal being." Her voice was melodic, in a shy and cute way. "My N-Name is Shyren, I tend to the blook farm while thier away on a non-lyrical gig." She smiles lightly. "Napstablook is really nice to me, but he always has that charm." She shakes out of it. "Oh! U-Um..maybe you'll like a cup of tea or honey?"

Frisk nodded. "O-Okay then, follow me..." She lead them to a pair of weirdly shaped houses, one pink and the other cyan blue. "Napsta said I can invite people to his house, but don't touch his music!" She notice her yell. "P-Please?" She opened the cyan door and inside looked more like a shack, but well tended and kempt. "Napsta has stuff in the fridge, help yourself." She floats to a dusty and lone computer in the corner and messing with it.

Frisk opens the fridge and saw the honey and a single tea packet. There was also transparent sandwiches with a sticker labeled _'These are my sandwiches metta. -Napstaton_

Frisk was confused on this napstaton until they remembered the ruins. "Shyren?" Frisk turned to look at her and saw she was listening to music with a smile on her face. "Maybe later." Frisk left the house without Shyren noticing them. Frisk saw a snail farm and looked at the only sign there was. 

 _'Snail farm owned by the blook family.'_ Frisk saw the snails, which were only three of and shrugged. They walked back to a room that Shyren lead them past. A big open area with two paths beside the dump frisks had already crossed. The was two other paths, so frisk went to the right.

They were immediately in a swampy area with only one path forward. They felt a chill as if the captain themselves was watching. Eventually it led to an echo flower and frisk listen cautiously.

**"Death comes from behind."**

Frisk frozen in fear, but turned around, Muffet was there with her two swords drawn menacingly. Frisk screamed in fright at the sudden apperence.

"Scared already?" Muffet was silent for two seconds. "One more soul and we be free. I'll make it painless." She was about to charge when MK out of nowhere came out of a nearby sea grass.

"I'll help Muffet!" All was silent as Muffet stopped her charge. "...Hey, where is the human?" They looked at frisk. "Do you know?" Muffet then pulled MK away, put them on her shoulder, and ran off. "Wait! Don't tell my parents about this!"

Frisk felt relived as if death decided to not kill them right now. They walked back and saw a new path was lit by glowing grass. Walking through it they found a intersection and a shop just right of it. They went north and saw a piano with arrows and a circle. A note was attached to the piano.

 _' **Hey punk! This is a puzzle developed by the three of us!** Undyne you don't have to write that in marker, also your lucky I convinced the monarchs about this. _Oh pip down darling, alphys helped design it. Besides I'm sure no ones going to figure out blookie's favorite song. -By the **Awesome,** _tactful,_ and fabulous puzzle makers in the underground.

Frisk guessed the bold letters were undyne's, but who were the other two. They pressed several keys which preformed a tone, like it was supposed to mimic a song.

They went back and walked into the shop at the intersection. Inside was an old turtle, drinking tea with yellow petals. The turtle noticed them. "Hello youngin, welcome to old gerson's antique shop. Though I haven't found any noteworthy antique's yet, a shame that is." Frisk noticed a really large hammer behind the turtle. "Ah, that old thing? It was mine during our final war. I was known as gerson the living wall, no human could damage my shell. Hehehe good old times." He squinted his eyes at Frisk. "A human? Well, I can't attack, I'm too old and I'm out of service as a useful guard. Reminds me of my youth, so much like those two younglings, heartstrong and passionate."

Frisk leaned thier head. "Which two monsters?" They looked around more and found many old outdated things on the surface.

Gerson smiled. "Well one was undyne, tried to do a lot of guard stuff when she was a small guppy. Of course with her verbal fight with Chara, the monarch made her live in snowdin until she proves herself. Then Muffet, the captain." He looks sad. "Sorry I can't say anything, more about her, it would be rude of a senior like me."

Frisk nodded and didn't see anything more of interest. "Well thanks for letting me look." Gerson nodded as they left.

They went south and saw a giant river with a boat and its driver on top. They decided to ignore the river person and went east. They saw a bulky goat statue with rain falling down on top of it, they looked up and saw a bright roof with water leaking down.

They felt sad for the statue but solder on forward. After a minute of walking they saw a thin bridge overlooking a spiky floor below. Frisk walked slowly though it as if it would break any secound. 

"Hey!" Frisk heard MK's voice from behind. Frisk turned and saw them looking at Frisk in disbelief. "Muffet said you're a human. Yo that can't be true right? Humans are terrible, they lock us away from the sun and hurt a lot of monsters!" They look like they're hoping for a denial response. "So its true, but you been nice to me. Can you be mean so I can hate you."

Frisk shook thier head. "No I'm not going to be mean."

MK is downtrodden. "Well fine I'll do it. I..I hate your guts." Silence at the awful insult. "I-I'm going home now." While walking MK trips and falls off the bridge, but grabs the wood on by thier teeth as thier legs helplessly dangle. "H-Help!"

Frisk steps forward to help, but then they saw Muffet on the other side approaching closer. Frisk charges forward to help MK, pulling MK back on the bridge. Muffet stops completely at Frisks kindness for the little monster. 

MK stands up and stares at Muffet. "Y-Yo if you want to hurt them, you have to go through me!" He yelled in a desperate attempt to stop the captain. The captain surprising backed off into the other direction. "Wow! Well I'm definitely going home now. I hope you have a great day, because I will when my sister flips about what I did." MK runs off the bridge to safety while Frisk did the same, but in the other direction. 

Frisk saw a giant mountain as they approach it. A tunnel was digged deep into the mountain and hopefully to the capital. They looked up and regrettably saw Muffet looking down from the spiked mountaintop, arms crossed intimidatingly.

"Only one has made it this far by a lucky break. Now I will tell you why exactly us monsters hate humans...No it wouldn't matter anyway, your going to die like the rest." The captain pulled off her helmet letting short black hair to fall. She was a spider with no imperfections on her face, besides the murderously cold look. The look soften somewhat and Frisk tensed. "You are kind to monsters. Papyrus, Undyne, canine unit, everybody you talked to, helped. I sorry that I have to kill you, I already have regrets on most things, but I know your death will be one of them. When you're ready, step forward and I will give you a painless moment of death."

Frisk calmed down as the wind blows against both of them.

***Knowing that you can get past fills you with...determination**

Frisk steps forward. "Very well, meet my fabled sword dance." Muffet dived down starting the fight.

Frisk dodged the slash and felt the wind react to the swing.

***Check**

***Muffet- 34atk 20def. Will fight for the right reasons, even if she hates it**

Muffet waved both her swords causing frisks soul to go purple. "Will you move along the lines of fate, life, and death." Frisk saw the black ground was now in three purple lanes of short length. Frisk notice every movement cause them to switch lanes.

***Act**

***Convince**

"Please Muffet I don't want to hurt you." Frisk pleaded as Muffet gets into a stance.

***She shakes her head and is a bit annoyed**

"Sorry human the feeling isn't mutual. This is for the sake of everyone so I will do as I must to ensure thier hopes are fulfilled." Muffet solemnly said as she engaged into close combat, swinging her swords in a finesse and unpredictable motion. Frisk was slashed mutille times and thier HP was now one.

***Items**

***Bicicle**

***You eat one half of the treat. Hp fully healed.**

Muffet sword dance was more elegant and unpredictable then Frisk had expected and was slashed again until one HP. "You can't win! Just give up your soul so you won't suffer more of this!" 

***Items**

***Unicicle**

***You eat the other half, Hp fully restore**

Muffets attacks were faster and she wasn't tiring as the slashes cut deep into frisk. "I can't understand your determination, you know you can't win and I won't give up by your words to stop."

***Items**

***Nice cream**

***You feel really sweet, hp fully restored**

The web lines break as Muffet did a combo that require that to be destroyed. Frisk is at one hp again and was almost out of items. "My technique is unmatched by anyone, you cannot win this battle or the war!" Muffet Yells with upmost certainty.

Frisk was indeed running out of options, wait running?

***Mercy**

***Run**

***Ran away**

Frisk rolled under Muffet who was surprised at the maneuver. "Get back here!" Muffet ran after them and Frisk somehow can't hear how close she is.

After halfway through the first passage way through the tunnel, she started the fight again. "You will NOT escape again!" Muffet yells as she activates the lines.

***Muffet seams irritated**

***Act**

***Check**

**Muffet- 40atk 30def. She did not like that.**

She swings her swords around and Frisk did not survive. After the three lucky dodges, one blade met thier neck and was lopped off. The sound of shattering fill the air as well with Muffet saying. "There is peace now." Then darkness of which they can't feel it or themselves.

They then saw two words appear in front of them, Reset or continue. They were confused, but pressed the continue button.

They were now back at the start with Muffet looking down, confused, but decided not to question fate this time. They clashed with Muffet again. "Here comes my fabled sword dance!" They dive down and frisk dodge with knowledge of the beginning at least.

***Mercy**

***Spare**

Muffet looked disappointed. "You can't spare me and I won't spare you. Now die!" She cast the purple magic and the lanes appeared once again.

Muffet did her move and while Frisk dodged the frist strike, Muffet changed her technique mid-swing and struck Frisk multiple times.

***Items**

***Bicicle**

***You ate one half, Hp fully restored**

Muffet sighed. "You won't survive, just let me give you a painless death." More complicated sword movements, luckily frisk was just at half.

***Act**

***Convince**

"Please I don't want to fight you!" Frisk pleaded thier heart out.

***Muffet doesn't appear to acknowledge that fact, but is more irritated**

"Human just shut up!" Thier soul turned red as they dodged the special combo. "More skilled then I thought, I'll try harder!" Muffet then trips frisk to the ground, but they rolled out of a close impalememt to the heart.

***Mercy**

***Run**

***Running away**

Frisk gets caught at exactly the same spot as last time. The lanes appear as Muffet used her two swords in a deadly and fast x motion. Frisk dodged; however Muffet's right leg met frisk abdomen, causing Frisk to careen into the other side of the lane with five health remaining. 

***Item**

***Unicicle**

***You ate the other half, Hp fully restored**

Muffet slashed and slashed repeatedly in different motions. Frisk managed to get away with 3 hit points. 

***Act**

***Convince**

"Please Muffet, no one has to die!"

***Muffet flinches, but remained steady**

"I had that thought as well in the beginning, then I realize you humans are born cruel." Muffet slices more and more complex and finished with the spell break combo. Frisk somehow survived and had another chance to run.

***Mercy**

***Run**

***Im outta here**

Frisk ran into a dry cave hall and saw a giant neon sign that read. **'Welcome to hot land -sign sponserd by MTT and NTM'** Frisk then heard the loud call of the phone.

They cursed and answered it, hoping it wouldn't cause them to die. "PUNK!!! I have come up with a bestie plan that will rock Muffet's socks!!! We'll have a hang out at my house in waterfall, well mine as in overseen by Muffet." Frisk was shock to see Muffet in a patient fighting stance. "We will have the best time, see you soon PUNK!! Oh, yeah, Papyrus says hi and don't boondoggle, whatever that is." The phone clicked and Muffet charged prompting frisk to run like hell.

They were caught again and Muffet looked extremely irritated and almost pissed. "You're testing my pataince. Do you really want to see one of my special attacks? Because let me tell you it's painful!"

***Items**

***Spagetti**

***It was a tasty meatball, Hp fully restored**

Muffet's complex combos were still a problem and frisk was at ten hp. The tense atmosphere was challenging both thier skills of sword and dodge.

***Act**

***Convince**

"Please, Muffet." Frisk sounded defeated in convince Muffet.

**Muffet is silent then looked at the ground.**

"Human, I just...get ready for my special attack!" She jumped back then twirled her blades before getting into a new combat position. "Violent dance!" She dashed twirling her blades as she jumped over a unprepared Frisk. The blades were still spinning fast and Frisk was in it's wrath leaving them at two hp. Frisk, on instinct, dodged a twirling sword combo from Muffet. They were, however helpless against a sword butt leaving them with one hp and a concussion. Muffet then did a spell breaker combo, but thankfully frisk hazily dodged.

***Mercy**

***Run**

***Ran away**

Frisk walked fast with a slight limp as they entered a volcanic canyon full of hot lava. Papyrus was at a station and Frisk ran over to him, but he was reading a huge book on puzzle so he couldn't see frisk.

Frisk ran to another dangerously thin bridge as the captain bretted Papyrus before resuming chase.

Frisk made it over the bridge, but they felt so tired and the ground looked comfy.

Muffet was on the edge of the bridge. "Huff...huff that was a good run. I'm surprise a human can be as versatile as me, but like I said you only caused yourself pain." Muffet took another step, however fate seams to hate bridges as a part of it broke under her feet. "SHIT!" Muffet fell, but grabbed the rock wall of the lava canyon. She started to climb, but the rocks were to fragile to climb on due to her armor and broke on contact. The lava made the temputure almost unbearable for Muffet. "Fuck, I'm going to pass out from heat exhaustion soon and fall. Guess we both die, human. Funny, I never got to-" a rope lazily dangled beside Muffet. She takes the rope which almost got pulled over. Muffet made it to the top and saw Frisk, bloodied, exhausted, and extremely tired from the fights. 

"N...no one has to die." Frisk passes out from blood loss, a major headache, and premature heatstroke. Muffet stared at thier unconscious body in a heartfelt and Nostalgic sadness.

Muffet picked up frisk and layer them next to a more comfertible ground away from the lava heat. "I owe you this, but I know you're wrong about death." Muffet placed two hands on frisks chest with a slight green glow. Frisk moans in extreme pain. "I'm sorry, I was never good at healing magic, just bare it." Muffet saw frisks hp raise point by point. It was full and the wounds were scarred or gone. Muffet then marches away across the bridge into waterfall's entrance.

Before she went any deep she sighs irritably and pulls out a phone. Pressing buttons in a fast motion to make sure she did repay Frisk. It rings and was picked up she hears the sound of crashing.

"King Asriel? Is everything alright? It sounds like an intrusion." Muffet commented in honorifics.

"Ahhh, no, I'm not in danger Muffet. Why are you calling, did a human fall down?" Asriel assured in a fast and calm tone.

She sighed, but was glad. "No, but the bridge connecting waterfall and hotland broke so I'm requesting quarantine until it's fixed."

More frantic shuffling. "Well I approve of it. Just make sure it is safe for monsters, okay?"

She nodded unconsciously. "Yes I will, thanks king Asriel." She ended the call and walked into waterfall. "My debt is repaid to you human."

Frisk was laying down on the soft molten rock when they woke up. They were happy that Muffet didn't kill them, yet worried for her belief that there is always suffering, death, and regret. 

They walked back towards waterfall for Undyne's plan.

***Knowing that Muffet will be happy after today fills you with, determination.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God...a month since I updated on this. I am really sorry I had to witness a bit of family troubles by my parents. However in that time I edited and written this the best I could. I also know that some rooms are in the wrong order or not there at all. That's because I didn't find them very note worthy or I couldn't write them in. Don't worry though!
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed and I mean it. Never got a like for my stories in my lifetime, but only because I want people to enjoy it, not the views because who cares about that?
> 
> Next up is the hangout with Muffet and I would not like to be invited there.


	6. Awkward hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to Undyne's house to make captain Muffet thier friend, heartbreak and happiness ensues. 'Short chapter.'

Frisk somehow recovered from their wounds during the fight, except their concussion. Even with the mild migraine it was rather simple going back far enough for directions to Undyne's preoccupied house. 

Pulling out their phone they used the history function that Frisk was so glad was implemented and called Undyne. It buzzed for a few secounds and picked up, oh and Frisk was momentarily deaf for the next secound. **"PUNK!!!!!"** It was so loud Frisk though an air horn was blasting in their ears. "Where are you!!! I've been waiting and I don't see you anywhere!!!"

Frisk covered thier one unblasted ear. "Undyne! You never gave me directions! Now, please be quiet I, erm, bumped my head and it hurts." They mumbled the last part just loud enough for Undyne to hear.

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Well it's next door to the blook estate, don't know if you've been there yet. So come on I'm sure the captain would love a bestie like you!" Though the last part was louder, it was enough to hurt Frisk. "Well, goodbye." the call ended.

Frisk walked back to the entrance to the blook estate and looked at one of the passage just left of the blook estate. It was a small, yet intimidating house representing a shark. Undyne was at the only door visible, she looked happy with fish teeth cocked into a smile. 

"Human you're here!" She looked around. "Okay get behind me, I have no idea how she'll react to you. Don't worry if it comes to a fight I'll help you run." Frisk got behind behind Undyne as she knocked on the door.

It opened with a slow creek as the spider monster looked at Undyne with tired eyes. "Undyne? What are you doing here?" She seemed more surprised then anything. Frisk themselves were surprised Muffet still had her armor on.

Undyne gave a toothy smirk. "We're going to hangout, like old times!" Undyne's face showed hope and relief to Muffet. "So can we come in?"

Muffet immediately catches on to the trick. "Who's with you? Is it Papyrus?" Muffet reflexively reaches for her swords slowly. "Tell me, now."

Undyne sweated profusely. "Promise me something, Muffet?" She asked with desperation that Muffet will listen to her plea.

Muffet stopped reaching. "Oh? What is this promise, Undyne?" Muffet's tired eyes were replaced with more active ones. "I doubt it's nothing simple."

Undyne waved her hands to calm Muffet down. "For you it isn't, but please don't ruin it!" Undyne gave a begging look. "Please, like old times."

Muffet sighed regaining the tired look and retracted her sword arms. "Fine. Now who is it?" Undyne moved slowly revealing Frisk with their scared look. Muffet looked infuriated for a few secounds, but steadily returned into a calm persona. "Why don't you two, come inside."

Frisk was slightly amazed at Undyne's house, even if it was small it had an effect like that. Classic piano, clean kitchen, mahogany dinging table with same style chairs, and lavish decorations kept Frisk in awe. Of course there was still the important matter of befriending Muffet, who looked more inclined to impale them then anything else.

Frisk and Undyne saw the rather cold look from the spider monsters face. Undyne smiled slowly and casually. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom?"

Muffet stared at Undyne with eyes of dreadful death. "Lieutenant, if you do a Papyrus, I will have fish sticks for dinner tonight." Muffet said it like a fact then a threat.

Undyne bit her tounge and walked to the piano. "Then some music then!" She sat down and played a slow and calming tune.

Muffet looked at Frisk with more cold hate. "Have a seat, I promise I won't bite, for now anyway." Frisk gulped and sat on one of the chairs. Muffet walked to the kitchen fridge and pulled out three tea bags with the label, 'MTT golden flower tea, produce by MTT'.

While Muffet was making the tea, she looked at Frisk with perceptive eyes. "Do you remembered what happen at Hotland, human?" Her eyes connected with a determined Frisk, whom nodded at the question. "Then you should know I saved your life after you saved mine." Muffet finished the tea and poured three cups. "Just so you know we're back to being enemies, I will not stop until peace returns." She left one cup on the counter and two on the mahogany table. She sighed heavily and sat down across from Frisk. "Do you know why I hate humans? Do you know why monsters suffer?" Her questions towards Frisk were met with an unawnser face.

Undyne's music played faster with every secound. "Hey Muffet. You know they aren't like the humans back then." Undyne said as if it were truth. "Maybe they change-" Undyne was interrupted by a cracking slam on the table.

Muffet hit the table with so much force it was now in half. "They never change lieutenant. They hurt and separated so many families and friends! Do you honestly think I'll forgive humans for those atrocities!!" Muffet's volcanic anger was replaced with deep sadness. "Do you think you'll forgive them, that dead soldiers and monsters will forgive them." Muffet let a tear drop from a bad memory. "Well I won't as they didn't with my family, my mother, my poor mother." She was now crying from a really terrible experience. "They were so violent, they ripped her apart with no mercy, only pure malice."

The house was silent from the verbal heartbreak from the captain. "I'll never forgive them for the suffering they caused us." Muffet muttered with a remorseful undertone. Muffet was surprised by the next secound when Frisk hugged them. "!!!?" Muffet was struggles from what she thought was an attack, but stopped.

Undyne approached Muffet and Frisk. "Well Muffet I know for a fact that they never hurt a monster. I bet you know too."

Muffet was silent for the longest time until they heard her sniffle. Muffet then hugged Frisk in a tight bear hug. "I'm sorry human, I only wanted this pain to stopped, for all of us." Muffet then let Frisk go and for the first time since they saw her, she smiled. "Maybe, maybe they have changed. Well no point in keeping you here in the underground." Muffet walked to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper. "The only way to get to the capital now a days is through the Core. The most notable achievement of monster kind since we got here. Of course MTT 'glamorized' it into a hotel, but I like it." She noticed her rambling and shook her head, then proceeded into writing. "This map will help you find it. Oh and avoid the skull and bones on the map, that's where my assistant keeps track of things." 

She handed Frisk the map of Hotland. "Now go find your way back home, dearie. Ahu ahu ahu." She giggled from the word. "Maybe I should save that word for later." She then pushed Undyne and frisk out of the house. "Go and find your peace of mind, like you shown mine." She closed the door on a happy note.

Undyne sighed like she been through hell. "Don't know how you managed THAT!! But I'm proud of you PUNK!! Fhufhufhfu, I'm going back to Papyrus's place, so see ya!!" Undyne ran back at an incredible speed.

Frisk sighed too feeling happy they help Muffet find some peace in her heart through kindness.

***Knowing her life will be better from here gives you, DETERMINATION.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm tearing up a bit. Am I good a heartbreak and angst, maybe not. Anyway I'm growing worried that people are only reading one chapter since the archive doesn't say how many people read a certain chapter. Anyway if you did leave a like or a comment for my sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by me a very bad editor, which is also the writer for this story. I realized I insulted myself, good job jester :p


End file.
